Ice Cream
by Heartless demon wolf
Summary: Alvin decides to treat his girlfriend to some ice cream after a hard won soccer game. Brittany and Theodore tag along as they get into a quick game to one up each other. It goes as well as you would expect.


**Author's Note: One last one-shot before bed. Naturally not edited, sorry. Just an idea that popped into my head after getting ice cream with my mom. Wanted to try something new. Read and review please.**

* * *

Eleanor's eyes widened in pleasure as she brought the spoon full of ice cream in her left hand into her mouth, all but moaning in pleasure from the cold and flavor dancing across her tongue as Alvin chuckled next to her, his eyes full of a mixture of mischief and love for the blond haired chipmunk making her glance his way in confusion.

"It's hot, it was a long soccer game and I deserve this for working so hard today." She spoke in annoyance causing him to hold his hands up in surrender with a smile.

"I'm just admiring the way your eyes lit up when you put the spoon in your mouth, Ellie. No need to explain anything to me." He answered with a smirk as he shoveled the small bowl of his own frozen treat in his mouth.

"I can't believe you remembered my favorite Ice cream is Rocky Road, Alvin. You're so sweet." Eleanor giggled as she leaned over and kissed his cheek which made him give a bigger smile in return.

"You're my girlfriend, El. What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't remember the little things about you." He answered kissing her nose as she blushed and attempted to hide her face in her hand with a smile.

"Pretty sure you two are going to give me diabetes more than this ice cream ever could if I have to look at you any longer." A voice spat with disgust as they jumped and finally acknowledge Brittany in front of them with a modest, single scoop of French vanilla in her bowl and Theodore who had his right arm around her shoulders, his double scoop of peanut butter and fudge already gone from the cup as he leaned his head back and relaxed.

"You and Theo didn't have to come with us, Britt." Eleanor rolled her eyes at her older sister which only made Brittany smirk.

"Teddy wanted to treat me to something nice and I was in the mood for something sweet so we decided to tag along, remember?" Brittany snapped back, taking a small bite and smiling as she felt Theodore slowly stroke her right shoulder with his fingers.

"No, I zoned out of what you were saying after you opened your mouth." Eleanor dead panned causing her sister to grimace as Alvin chuckled and Brittany glared at him.

"Very funny. Where are Simon and Jeanette? They didn't want to come?" Brittany asked, calming down once she felt Theodore's hand drawing lazy circles on her back

"Jeanette was hungry so they went for Chinese after the game, we'll see her later at home. Wow, never thought we would have a double date together." Eleanor said with a smile, watching Alvin take another bite of his Oreo ice cream before he looked at her and winked.

"I know, strange right? If you would have told me two years ago that I'd be sitting across from my sister and my ex boyfriend with his younger brother in an ice cream shop, happily in love I would have laughed in your face." Brittany spoke absentmindedly, tapping the pink plastic spoon to her chin with a small smile as she turned her head to look at Theodore who gave her the same treatment in return.

"That hard to imagine huh, Britt?" Alvin asked causing Eleanor to nearly jump as she almost forgot he was there while she tried to think of something to say to her sister in response.

"At the time, yes. Like you wouldn't believe. But now, I can't imagine being anywhere else." Brittany replied as she kissed Theodore's right hand that had settled back onto her shoulder with a soft sigh of content.

"Told you we weren't right for each other. I love your sister, and I know nearly everything about her, more than people would think." Alvin answered back with a grin as the two lovebirds across from Brittany nearly flinched seeing a glint of a challenge in her eyes.

"What's her favorite drink?" Brittany asked casually as Alvin narrowed his eyes, knowing what kind of game she was up to and more then willing to play.

"Apple juice." He responded with a chuckle as Eleanor nodded kissing his right cheek.

"Theo, what's Brittany's favorite perfume?" Eleanor called out to the young chipmunk who seemed to not even be paying attention and wanting to get into the action herself.

"Nest by Wisteria Blue." Theodore answered without pause as Brittany smirked and Eleanor's eyes narrowed, Alvin scoffing beside her.

"Eleanor, what Alvin's favorite rock song?" Brittany questioned to her sister who frowned and tapped her finger to her chin in thought.

"If you only knew by Shinedown." Eleanor spoke quickly causing Alvin to cross his arms and grin at the girl across from him in triumph.

"Brittany, what's Theodore's favorite type of cake?" Alvin asked as Brittany bit her bottom lip to think.

"Chocolate cake with german frosting." Brittany responded back with a roll of her eyes and heard Theodore chuckle beside her.

"Alvin, what Eleanor's favorite type of body wash?" Brittany questioned as Alvin ignored his ice cream and drummed his fingers on the table as he thought hard.

"Tangerine." He replied back after a minute causing Eleanor to smile and nod as Brittany gritted her teeth.

"Theo, what's Brittany's favorite kind of music?" Eleanor asked to the chipmunk who looked as though he was starting to fall asleep.

"Punk rock and country." Theodore responded back without hesitation, making Alvin glare at his younger brother and making Brittany giggle.

"If we keep this up, we'll be here all night. Three more questions and then we'll call it a tie." Eleanor sighed loudly, exhausted from the day's events.

"Giving up already, Ellie?" Brittany mocked in a tone that made Eleanor want to smack her.

"No, I just don't want to be here all night." She spat, her eyes narrowing as Brittany shrugged.

"Ellie, what's Alvin's favorite subject at school?" Brittany asked as Eleanor scrunched up her nose and quickly answered.

"Gym, duh." She said, sticking her tongue at her sister like a child and watching as Brittany flipped her the bird.

"Theo, what's Brittany's goal in life?" Alvin asked his little brother seriously causing Theodore to finally tilt his head up and join the conversion.

"She wants to be a world famous fashion designer and model." Theodore responded back effortlessly making Brittany give a small, visible cheer and lean over to kiss his lips as he hummed in approval.

"Alvin, how many kids does Ellie want with you after college?" Brittany questioned to the amber eyed chipmunk who blushed and stuttered a bit in response.

"Two, a girl named Taylor and a boy named Donald." He slowly answered, Brittany's eyes widened that he remembered so much detail while Eleanor hugged her boyfriend in an awkward position with a smile of glee on her face.

"You remembered the name of our kids?" Eleanor whispered as she kissed his lips.

"Of course, my champion. I would never forget something so important to you." Alvin answered back softly with a serious tone as Eleanor nearly squealed.

"One more question then we can head out." Alvin spoke as he rubbed his head in embarrassment.

"Theodore, what do you love most about Brittany Miller?" Eleanor asked seriously as Theodore turned his eyes and met his girlfriend's eyes, with a loving smile as he replied.

"She's passionate about who she falls in love with, she caring and loyal in a way you can't normally get with a cheerleader and she always speaks her mind about something she disagrees with, she makes me want to be a better person and her heart is caring and giving for those who know her well enough. I love that she takes my breath away with her beauty and can read me like a book without speaking a word. She's the girl of my dreams and I'd be lost without her." Theodore spoke honestly.

Brittany felt her eyes brimming with tears as she leaned over and gave Theodore a heated and slow kiss on the lips to which he responded to without a second thought.

"Jeez, now who's the couple that going to give me diabetes." Alvin groaned as he rolled his eyes and put his arm around his girlfriend who snuggled in the embrace without a care in the world.

"Shut up, Alvin." Brittany growled, turning her head quickly to glare at the male who chuckled under his breath before she turned back to kiss her boyfriend once more.

"Told you those two were perfect for each other." Alvin whispered into Eleanor's ear as she giggled causing Brittany and Theodore to flip them the bird.


End file.
